I'm Sorry
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: When Bro finally comes back to the Cul-de-Sac, one boy is NOT thrilled. He really thinks that everything's fine after all that happened? (One-shot. Rated T for language and character death)


**A/N: Hi, fellow EEnE fans! I've kinda hit a little wall with the Power of Friendship and this idea has been on my mind for a long time. I sort of wanna look at the bright side of Eddy and Bro's relationship.**

* * *

**Big Bro's POV**

Peach Creek... man. It'd been a while since I was in this dump. I couldn't believe that after all these years (and after that quarrel with Pipsqueak back in '09) that _my parents_ of all people would invite me back here. As I walked down the streets of Rathink Avenue, I noticed some twerps playing in the snow. Ha, I remember those days. Immediately though, the kid with the cow lick shook his little girlfriend and pointed to me.

"Sarah. I-it's **him.**" The kid stuttered. Looked like I really made my mark! The 'Sarah' girl turned to me and jumped in fear before grabbing the boy and scampering away.

Huh, I didn't think I was _that _bad. Whatever. I was almost at the house. Looking at my old home, a took in the atmosphere until I heard a pretty stupid laugh from inside the garage. Weird... Might as well look inside. grabbed the garage door and lifted it up, revealing the noise to be my brother and his little friends. They were sucking on some jawbreakers and looking at a chick magazine. With actual baby chickens_._ The sight made me utter two words.

"Damn it, Pipsqueak."

* * *

**Eddy's POV**

What the heck?! What's Bro doing here?! No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening!

"Double D.. please tell me it's not who I think it is." I begged while not turning. I literally got on my knees and grabbed my nerd , not looking back. Although, ol' Sockhead just bit his lip and nodded.

I couldn't take it anymore! Bro was here for who knew what and we were out in the open! H-he could've hurt us or worse; taken my money tree. I sweated at the thought of that and before I noticed it, I was on the ground, becoming uncon- uncounc- dead from the neck up.

* * *

_"Eddy..."_

W-who's there? I couldn't freaking talk!

_"Wake up sleepyhead..."_

'Wake up sleepyhea-' IT'S ED!

"ED!" I screeched as I shot up and choked the huge lummox

This went on for a few seconds until Double D walked in with a glass of water in his hands (which he dropped in shock). We stared at each other as I slowly realized what I was doing. CRUD!

"Sorry, big guy." I apologized as I sat up in my bed. I slowly looked around my room and hoped that this was just a bad dream, but something rained on my parade.

"You alright in there, Pipsqueak?" A familiar voice asked from the hallway. Dangit! It wasn't a dream!

"Y-yeah. We're okay in here, _Bro._" I shouted back with a hint of hate in my voice. Hey, he was a big jerk. "What do ya want?"

"Mom and dad told me to come in here and see if you're alright." That big jerk explained as I blew a raspberry. "Hey! No need to get all jerky towards me!"

That just did it. _I_ was the jerk? I WAS THE JERK!? "SHUT THE FUCK UP MISTER MACHO BRO!" I screeched, shooting out of my bed and charging at him. I stopped right in front of the guy and stared at his confused face. "YOU REALLY THINK THAT **I'M THE FUCKING JERK?!**"

* * *

**Big Bro's POV**

What the hell?! Why the heck was Eddy yelling at me like that?! Was he still mad about what happened at Mondo-a-Go Go? I realized that that might be the reason he was mad at me, so I puffed out my chest and sneered at him.

"Wow. You're still mad about what happened all those years ago? That's freaking stupid, dude. And low." I smirked at my reply, but quickly frowned as my lil' bro talked back to me.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" He yelled right in my face as he glared at me. But this glare was... weird. He seemed hurt and it looked like he really hated me. His screams didn't stop there, though. "I 'M NOT FUCKING MAD ABOUT THAT! FIRST YOU MOVED OUT, LEAVING ME TO DEAL WITH POPS AND MOM, AND THEN WHEN WE LITERALLY NEEDED YOU TO SAVE US, YOU JUST MAULED US! YOU TREATED ME LIKE CRAP, BRO! YOU TREATED THE CUL-DE-SAC LIKE SHIT, AND TO TOP IT ALL OF, YOU MESSED WITH MY FRIENDS! THEN AFTER FIVE FUCKING YEARS, YOU FUCKING COME BACK!?**"**

I didn't know what to say. Was I really that bad of a brother? Was I as much as an asshole as Eddy said I was? I opened my mouth to say something, but what Pipsqueak said next made me shut it quickly.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS OF THE WEDGIES, DROPPING BOULDERS ON MY ARMS, AND PELTING ME WITH EGGS THAT I'D JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!? YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT I FORGOT EVERY-FUCKING-THING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO FINALLY COME BACK TO WHERE YOU ABANDONED ME?! YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER! I NEEDED YOU TO PROTECT ME!"

By that point, I backed up against the wall as Pipsqueak walked forward towards me. I looked at his face and saw that he was... crying. This wasn't a big joke. He actually thought I was a big douche. I felt like crying too. I should've known how much Pipsqueak went through. After all, that's what made me what I was then. I tried to grab Eddy's shoulder, but he jerked his arm away and almost punched me. He stopped, however, and looked at himself. Like he was looking at how he was acting towards me.

* * *

**Eddy's POV**

I was ready to get my revenge for all that Bro has done to me. He was finally helpless. I balled my hand into a fist and was ready to throw it at him, but then I stopped. What was I doing? I was going to do something that made me exactly like him. I couldn't do it. But, I glared at him one last time, wiped my tears away, and yelled one last thing.

"** I HATE YOU!**" And I ran out of there as fast as I could, with Ed and Double D following not far behind. I ran out of my house and into the icy streets, but what I didn't notice was the truck that was speeding towards us...

* * *

**Big Bro's POV (One last time)**

I followed Eddy out to the streets and had a flashback. I saw myself beating up Eddy and... laughing. I thought that was really funny back then, seeing him so helpless. But now, it finally broke him. I scanned the road and spotted Ed, Edd, n Eddy not too far away from me. But I looked to the left and saw a speeding truck, heading towards them! I had to do something. To regain Eddy's trust and to save their lives.

"EDDY!" I cried out as I lunged towards the three. Right after that, I felt a sharp thing go through me that would've made anyone cry. But I was too weak to.

* * *

**Eddy's POV**

I heard someone call my name and whipped my head back. I saw Bro in the air for just a second until I felt him push us back. Was that douche trying to bully us again? I stood up and prepared to scream at him, but what I saw made me cry and scream. My big brother, the man that taught me, was lying on the road with a huge gash on his side. Without thinking, me, Ed, and Double D ran to Bro and fell to our knees to inspect him.

"B-Bro! Please! Can you hear me!?" I squeaked, shaking him as hard as I could to wake him up. I saw his eyes open a little bit and tears fell from my eyes onto his gash as I buried my head face into his chest.

"Eddy's Brother! Come on! You have to get up!" I heard Ed stutter. I felt bad for the big oaf. He never saw anyone die and now he had to watch this. But I wasn't focused on Ed. I was just crying on Bro until I felt his hand lightly slap my back. I looked at him and saw him getting weaker by the minute.

"Please, Bro! You gotta hang on!" I desperately tried to help him up, but he was too heavy for any of us. I didn't stop trying though until Big Bro started to stare at me with tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm proud of you, lil' bro." He managed to wheeze out. He wrapped his arms around me, making me flinch until I realized that this was a hug. I hugged him back and he whispered. "You finally stood up to me. I'm proud, bro."

I sniffled a bit and choked out. "Thanks."

"L-look, Eddy. I only did all those things t-to toughen you up. I-I didn't know I was being such an asshole. And the way I messed with you guys back in 2009? I was just testing you guys. I needed to know if you could stand up for yourselves. I'm sorry I moved out." His eyes suddenly went to the guys and he told me to let go of him, which I did. He motioned for Ed and Double D to come and when they did, he told them.

"Take care of Eddy. Make sure that he doesn't screw anything up." Bro joked. I smiled a bit, but that went away when the guys told me to talk to him. I could see that he didn't have too much time.

"It was an honor and terror meeting you, Eddy's Brother." Sockhead joked too.

" I'm s-so s-sorry for being a bad bro, little b-brother..." And his eyes slowly closed. He stopped breathing. In panic, I looked for any kind of heartbeat or pulse, but there wasn't anything. He lost too much blood.

"BRO! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO CRUEL! I'M SORRY FOR BEING A DOUCHEBAG! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" I wailed, punching his chest. Luckily, Ed and Double D grabbed me and managed to hold me back. but I couldn't just let him go away again. I couldn't let him leave me. "PLEASE, BRO! I NEED YOU! **DON'T LEAVE ME!**"

* * *

It'd been days since the accident. Me and my parents took the truck driver to court and accused him of drunk driving. He pleaded guilty and it was done. Now it was only a few days until Bro's funeral and me and the family were looking for clothes to wear.

"Oh, Eddy would look so cute in this!" I heard my mom say in excitement. But I ignored it and looked up at the clouds. I could've sworn I saw my brother's familiar smile. Huh? That was weird. But I just smirked and whispered.

"Thanks, Bro."

* * *

**I know the end seems kinda rushed, but Writer's Block is being a bitch to me. Plus I forgot to save the file for the Power of Friendship onto my laptop so I have to rewrite the whole freaking thing! For any of you who are waiting, I'll give you a hint of what the chapter is about. It's a Race Against ED. That was both a parody and a hint of what the chapter is about. Bye!**


End file.
